Dragging Kisses
by Lucicelo
Summary: During a random Sunday, Hiroki and Nowaki experience a steamy moment behind Hiroki's office doors.


_A/N: I went looking through Slouph's old Egoist nsfw art, A+ art and an amazing person by the way, and I ended up writing this fic where Hiroki is fucked on his desk. I don't know if the old art is still up after the tumblr purge. Probably not, but I wanted to practice more sex scenes._

_This took way too long for me to finish lmao_

_Thanks for reading! Enjoy!_

_-Lucicelo_

* * *

Looking back toward the door, Hiroki tried losing himself into the kiss, but the threat of someone walking through his office doors distracted him. The odds of someone even walking through Mitsuhashi, on a Sunday no less, still didn't make his anxiety go down. Miyagi was one of the few people who had a key to their shared office. Having known Miyagi for years, that man had horrible timing. He could very well try to unlock the door and try to come inside.

As his hands wandering around Nowaki's wide shoulders, he kept looking back at the locked door. A nibble of his bottom lip caused him to hiss and turn his eyes back onto Nowaki's concentrated face. With Nowaki's blue eyes slightly open, Hiroki noticed the amused crinkles of the side of his eyes.

Damn, Nowaki noticed his distraction.

The rising bulge in his pants demanded Nowaki's precise touch and attention. Almost as if he read his mind, Nowaki moved a hand down his body and palmed his cock. Hiroki pulled Nowaki closer, trapping his hand in between their bodies, creating a necessary friction.

Nowaki broke the kiss and nibbled behind Hiroki's ear. "Hmm...Hiro-san...you're distracted. _Very_ distracted." He peered down at Hiroki with a slight smile. "Remember, this was your idea to mess around in your office."

Hiroki pinched Nowaki's cheek and huffed. "I know. No need to remind me." He checked back at the door and made sure the door stayed locked. Not that it would magically come unlocked. "It's slight paranoia. There is no way I can live down another smug Miyagi situation and have a peaceful work environment. Do you have any idea how long it took for him to stop teasing me about us fucking in the library? Years, Nowaki. _Years_."

Nowaki tried not to laugh out loud at Hiroki's evident embarrassment. Miyagi never walked in on them whenever they shared a kiss or even saw the events of their reconciliation in the library. He understood the need for privacy. Due to society's rules on PDA and their own personal private selves, he didn't dare push any boundaries.

Nowaki removed his hands from Hiroki's sides and pointed to his visitor's chair. Hiroki's rolling chair wouldn't do nothing else, but getting in the way. "Will placing a chair against the door make you feel any better?"

Hiroki worried his lower lip. "Yeah..."

Nowaki grabbed Hiroki's chair and hurried to the door. Making sure to place it underneath the doorknob, he tested the door and it stayed in place. The addition of the lock made it almost _impossible_ for someone to walk through the door without making a significant amount of noise. Then again, someone stubborn enough would push against the door in an attempt to get inside.

Returning back to Hiroki, Nowaki kissed him. "Are you comfortable now?"

Hiroki threw caution to the wind as Nowaki fingered the waistband of his jeans. "Nowaki, _distract_ me."

"I'll do my best." Nowaki grinned as he pushing up Hiroki's shirt to expose his chest. "But, you keep looking at the door."

Hiroki rolled his eyes and used his legs to pull Nowaki closer. "Nowaki, you're wasting time."

Nowaki tweaked Hiroki's nipple, bringing a slight moan out of him. Grinning, he swooped down, licking around the other nipple. Biting and teasing, he made sure to leave marks on Hiroki's chest. Hiroki's body quivered underneath his lips and his fingers. Nowaki groaned as Hiroki's fingers tangled throughout his hair. One dirty little trick to bring a rouse out of him. Ever since Hiroki found out, he took full advantage whenever he wished to distract him.

Removing his mouth from Hiroki's chest, he took off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. Hiroki yanked off his shirt as well before he locked lips with Nowaki. Hiroki's hands slipping his hands inside of Nowaki's jeans. Hiroki squeezed Nowaki's ass as they rutted against each other. The constriction of their jeans added a different friction to their cocks as their breathing went heavy.

Nowaki kissed down Hiroki's neck. Suckling light, he didn't want to leave any visible marks. Despite his desire to place a visible mark, he respected Hiroki's wishes in not wanting hickeys on any exposed skin. Besides, Nowaki enjoyed placing them in Hiroki's thighs whenever he sucked his dick.

Hiroki's fingers left Nowaki's hair to caress his shoulders and his broad back. He kissed any available skin while using his fingernails to apply pressure on Nowaki's skin to leave some temporary red marks. He chuckled at Nowaki biting his earlobe and whispering dirty words into his ear.

Growing impatient, both of them unbuckled their belts and unzipped their pants. Nowaki removed his jeans and his boxer briefs. He pushed them aside with his foot before helping Hiroki pull off his slacks. He dropped them over his jeans while Hiroki shoved off his boxers.

Nowaki reached around Hiroki to grab the bottle of lube from on top of Hiroki's stack of books. Popping it open, he drizzled lube over his fingers and he rubbed it around his fingers. Pushing one slicked finger inside Hiroki, Nowaki took his time stretching Hiroki's hole. He bit back a moan at Hiroki pulling his hair to hurry him up. Despite Hiroki's denials, his lover grew impatient real quick during the preparation process. Kissing Hiroki's chest, Nowaki added another finger, careful in his moving them in and out.

Taking out his fingers, Nowaki removed the condom from his pocket and ripped it open. Rolling the condom onto his cock, Nowaki stroked himself a few times before pressing the head at the entrance of Hiroki's ass. Sharing a brief kiss, he pushed himself inside of Hiroki, both of them groaned from the sensation. Remaining put, Nowaki didn't dare move until Hiroki told him so. Although, from the flush and heavy breathing, Hiroki became comfortable real fast.

When Hiroki nodded, Nowaki had one hand on Hiroki's waist and another on the desk, before he began thrusting at a slow pace. Hiroki hid his face in the crook of his neck, breathing out moans onto his skin.

"Nowaki, Stop."

Nowaki paused, his body trembled from the built up pleasure inside of him. Breathing through his nose, he made eye contact with Hiroki and noticed his pained expression. "Are you alright?" In a panic, he tried pulling himself out, but Hiroki wrapped a leg around his waist. "Hiro-san?"

Hiroki tried making maneuvering into a comfortable position, but the pain still persisted. "My lower back is cramping from having this position for too long. Can we try another position?"

"Okay." Nowaki chuckled. "But, I have to pull myself out first."

Hiroki huffed as he removed his legs from around Nowaki's body. "_Shush_."

Once Nowaki removed his cock from his ass, Hiroki got up on his feet. Shivering from the loss of body contact, he moved around and laid his torso over his desk and spread his legs. Flushed red, Hiroki looked over his shoulder to see Nowaki's fiery gaze on his body's position. Nowaki never failed to make him feel absolutely _wanted_.

Nowaki placed his hands on Hiroki's hips. Caressing the sides, he pushed himself back into Hiroki. Lowering his head, he huffed out a breath to control himself, but Hiroki moved his ass back to sheath himself onto his cock. Looking up, he locked eyes with Hiroki's mischievous stare. Huffing through his nose, he resumed thrusting into Hiroki. Careful not to put his whole weight onto Hiroki, he went into a steady rhythm.

It didn't take long for them to lose themselves in their pleasure.

Hiroki crossed his arms over his desk and burrowed his face into the nook of his arm. He jolted as Nowaki began hitting his prostate head on. In the original position, Nowaki skimmed past the spot, but didn't keep up the consistency.

Hovering behind him, Nowaki nibbled on Hiroki's shoulder with each thrust. Almost losing balance during a shallow thrust, he removed a hand from Hiroki's waist to place it onto the side of the desk. He overheard a chuckle coming from Hiroki from his clumsiness. Going faster, he focused on keeping his precision of Hiroki's prostate. The keening moans and swears gave him a clue on his target.

Hiroki grunted into his arms as he went past his peak. Shutting his eyes, he let the blissful feeling wash over him as Nowaki kept thrusting into him. Sharper thrusts without any rhythm, fingers digging into his hips, the growling beside his ear. Hiroki loved having Nowaki lose _all_ semblance of control. A shuddering call of his name prompted one last deep thrust into his ass.

Peeking over his shoulder, Hiroki kissed Nowaki before he said. "Next time, it's your turn to pick the spot."

_**The end.**_


End file.
